Berawal Dari Reunian
by mamoru okta-chan lemonberry
Summary: one shot! rated M untuk 17 tahun keatas!  typo banyak! gak bisa bikin summary  RnR please!


**BERAWAL DARI REUNIAN**

**Mio: yey! Bikin fanfic lagi!**

**Kyo: berisik!**

**Mio: biarin! Huh! Dasar datar**

**Kyo: gue bukan datar!**

**Mio: bukan si datar, tapi di dingin dari real world!**

**Kyo: *ngasah zanpakutou***

**Sebelumnya maaf karna gak ngelanjutin fic gue yg lain, karna saat ini gue lagi gak punya inspirasi. Maaf banget!**

**Disclaimer: bleach bukan punya gue! Kalo bleach punya gue, apa jadinya bleach sekarang?**

**Warning: gaje, soft lemon, OOC(mungkin), abal! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia**

**Enjoy read it!**

**-MIO 'IchiRuki' ANEZAKI-**

"RUKIAAA!"

"Apa sih ibu berisik amat!" Rukia terpaksa keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke ruang keluarga sebelum ibunya tambah berisik.

Rukia kuchiki adalah seorang mangaka shoujo terkenal. Saat ini, dia berumur 22 tahun. Rukia memiliki ciri-ciri rambut sepundak berwarna hitam legam, matanya berwarna violet. Rukia di kenal sebagai cebol dari kuchiki. Kenapa dia dibilang begitu? Karna, tinngi badannya hanya 160 cm. kasian sekali ya Rukia.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ini ada undangan dari SMA kamu dulu," Ibu Rukia memberikan unf\danga berbentuk hati ke Rukia.

"Makasih bu," Kata Rukia sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya.

-DI KAMAR RUKIA KUCHIKI-

Rukia mengambil posisi tengkurap di tempat tidur ukuran king size miliknya dan segera membaca isi undangan tersebut.

ISI UNDANGAN

To: Alumni SMA Karakura tahun ajaran 2005/2006.

From: Renji Abarai a.k.a Ketua Panitia Reunian

Hi all! Kita mau ngadain reunian nih! Dateng yah!

Tanggal: 18 september 2010

Jam: 20:00 s/d selesai

Tempat: jalan keramat 13 no 666 a.k.a Rumah Renji

Dating yah! Gak ada lu, gak rame!

Salam cinta dan saying

ABARAI RENJI

"Menjijikan! Surat macam apa ini?" Komentar Rukia.

Onaji dorama wo nandomo miteru  
Kyou mo naa, sonna ki ga shiteta zutto Kyou mo sonna naa, ki ga shiteta zutto  
Kimi ga waratte kureta shunkan ni Kimi ga waratte kureta shunkan ni  
Atarashii sutori ga hajimatta Atarashii sutori ga-

"Moshi-moshi."

"Moshi-moshi Rukia-chan. Ini gue Rangiku,"

"Oh Rangiku-san. Dapet dari mana nomor gue?"

"Dari Renji."

'Huh, dasar si baboon! Ngasih nomor gue ke orang seenak jidatnya,' Batin Rukia menggerutu.

"Rangiku, lu udah dapet undangan dari sa Baboon Queen?'

"Udah kok. Oh iya, lu dating gak?"

"Gue gak tau. Abis kerjaan gue sekarang menyita banyak waktu luang gue,"

"Emang apa kerjaan lu sekarang?"

"Mangaka. Lu sendiri sekarang kerja apa?"

"Oh Mangaka. Kalo sekarang gue jadi Seketaris Gin."

"Enaknya kerja sama pacar sendiri."

"Ya begitu deh. Gue mau nanya, sekarang kabarnya Ichigo gimana?"

"APA? Kenapa lu Tanya kabar dia sama gue?"

"Ya nanya doing kan gak ada masalahnya."

"Ngghhh, Gue gak tau."

"Udah dulu ya, gue dipanggil sama Gin."

Tut… tut…

"Ichigo gimana ya kabarnya?" Gumam Rukia.

"ARGH! Kenapa gue mesti mikirin si Mikan no Baka itu!" Teriak Rukia sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

-Di Karakura Hospital-

"Dokter Kurosaki, ada undangan untuk anda," Kata assistennya.

"Taruh saja di meja," Kata Dokter Kurosaki datar.

"Saya keluar dulu. Permisi," Pamit Assisten itu.

"Hn."

"Undangan reunion. Apa gue bias ketemu Rukia?" Guman Kurosaki pelan.

Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
Kawari nante hoka ni inainda  
Kare naide ichirin no-

Pip

"Moshi-moshi Ichigo."

"Hn. Ada apa Rangiku-san?"

"Gue Cuma mau kasih tau kalo Rukia gak ikut ke reunion,"

"Tolong bujuk dia donk!"

"Ah gimana ya?"

"Kalo dia dating, gue bakal dating. Tapi kalo dia gak dating, gue gak bakal dating!"

"Aduh dokter Kurosaki, masih berharap banget sama Rukia-chan."

"Dia itu cinta pertama dan terakhir gue!"

"Kau buat aku bertanya, kau buat aku mencari. Tentang rasa ini aku tak mengerti. Apakah sama jadinya bila-,"

"Malah nyanyi! Gue serius!"

"Ok! Gue bakal bujuk rukia. Tapi ada imbalannya,"

"Ya, gue tau. Nanti malem gue bakal ngirimin lu sake yg hanya ada 50 buah di dunia,"

PIP….

Secepat kilat Rangiku mengirim SMS ke Rukia (pulsanya udah sekarat karna daritadi nelpon mulu)

From: Rangiku

To: Rukia

Rukia-chan, kamu ikut ya ke reunion, please! Kalo gak ada lu, nanti siapa yg nemenin gue? Please ikut ya, *masang puppy eyes*

Drrrtttt drrrrtttt

Dalam waktu singkat, Rukia menerima SMS dari Rangiku

From: Rukia

To: Rangiku

Ngghhh baiklah =.=", aku ikut! Ku tunggu 2 minggu lagi.

Drrrttttt drrrtttt

Rangiku tersenyum puas mendapat balasan SMS dari Rukia.

From: Rangiku

To: Ichigo

Nghhh baiklah =.=", aku ikut! Ku tunggu 2 minggu lagi.

Nih SMS Rukia yg gue forward. Jangan lupa sakenya ya!

Ichigo tersenyum puas, mendapat SMS dari si nona dada besar itu.

2 minggu kemudian

"HAI SEMUANYA!" Sapa Renji.

"HAI!"

" langsung saja kita sambut band semasa SMA dulu, SCARY BAND!"

Muncul dari belakang panggung Ichimaru Gin, Grimmjow Jaegerjagues, Hisagi Shushei, dan Ulquiorra Schiffer. Band ini membawakan lagu ambrosia by alesana dan ax7 yg afterlife[1]

"Huh membosankan," Ichigo duduk di bawah pohon yg jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat acara reunion berlangsung.

"Permisi, apa reuniannya sudah dimulai?" Seseorang menepuk bahu Ichigo.

"Udah darita-," Omongan Ichigo tiba-tiba terpotonh karna kaget akan sosok yg menepuknya.

"Rukia?"

"Ya ini Rukia. Kamu siapa ya?" Tanya Rukia balik.

"Rukia, ini Ichigo,"

"Ichigo, si jeruk stawbery,"

"DASAR CEBOL!"

"RAMBUT DUREN!"

"rambut gue sekarang udah panjang!"

"Masa?"

"Ikut gue," Ichigo menarik Rukia dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya.

-didalam mobil-

"Gimana udah liat sekarang kalo gue itu rambutnya panjang," Kata Ichigo percaya diri.

Bayangin Ichigo di chap 417 memakai kacamata. Nah, itulah wujud Ichigo di sini.

"Rukia sebenarnya gue dari dulu cinta sama lu. Mau gak lu jadi pacar gue?" Tanya Ichigo tanpa basa-basi.

"ngghhh, gimana ya. Sebenarnya gue juga udah suka sama lu dari dulu," Jawab Rukia malu-malu.

-apartemen Ichigo-

"HATCHI!"

"Ichigo, kamu sakit ya?"

"Rukia, aku ingin di hangatkan sama kamu,"

Ichigo tiba-tiba melepas kacamata yg bertengger di hidungnya, Ichigo meletakkan tubuh Rukia, hingga tubuh mungil itu tertindih dibawahnya. ichigo mencumbu bibir Rukia perlahan, menunggu Rukia membukanya, agar ia leluasa memasukkan lidahnya dan 'bermain' didalamnya

Setelah puas sang Dokter Kurosaki mulai menjelajahi tubuh sang gadis, dimulai dari pipi lalu menuju garis rahang Rukia. Menghisapnya pelan lalu melanjutkan pada leher putih Rukia, menghisapnya lagi. Gigitan yang cukup keras ia berikan untuk menandakan pada siapapun bahwa sang gadis hanya miliknya, milik Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan Rukia membalasnya dengan erangan tertahan "Engh…. Ichi…. Ah… apa yg mau kamu lakukan"

Perlahan Ichigo menanggalkan pakaian yang dikenakan Rukia, setelah itu meremas perlahan sesuatu yang paling menonjol ditubuh Rukia. Sesekali menghisap bagian sensitive milik gadis itu. Ia sangat menyukai kegiatan ini, saat suara desahan Rukia terdengar. Karena dia tahu tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Rukia mendesah atas perlakuan Ichigo pada tubuhnya.

"Ah…ah…ah…,Ichigo." Ichigo menyeringai.

Lalu Ichigo, membuka semua pakaian yg ia dan Rukia kenakan. Ichigo segera memasukkan alat sensitifnya kea lat sensitive Rukia. Ichigo memulai gerakan in out agar Rukia tidak merasa kaget. Setelah itu bagian klimaksnya pun di mulai. Dinding selaput dara Rukia pecah dan membuat Rukia mendesah kencang.

"ICHI…AH AKU NGGGHHH GAK KUAT LAGI!" Rintih Rukia sambil menjambak rambut orange milik pacarnya itu.

Akhirnya, Ichigo menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu tidur disamping Rukia.

-pagi hari-

"Nggghhhh…. Udah pagi," Rukia mengucek-ngucek matanya,

"Pagi, Rukia," Ichigo sudah berpakaian rapi dan segera duduk di samping Rukia yg masih tertidur.

"Ichigo, ini sudah pagi?"

"Ya, makanya bangun. Nanti aku akan anterin kamu pulang."

(skip adegan Ichigo nganterin Rukia pulang)

"Makasih ya," Kata Rukia yg sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"hn."

Lalu rukia berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aishiteru Rukia," Gumam Ichigo sambil menggengam erat sebuah cincin.

Ichigo melajukan mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit dengan kecepatan normal.

OWARI!

Hmm gimana puas? Jujur mio ngerasa gak puas.

Sebenarnya mio mau bikin sekuelnya, tapi mio butuh saran apa harus dibikin sekuel ato gak

REVIEW PLEASE!

Yg gak review, bakal di ajak maen ken-chan loh!


End file.
